classic_battlefield_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Clone a Weapon
Cloning A Weapon (and Modding It A Little) By kay This tutorial will show you how to clone a weapon in BF2. The example will be the "chpis_qsz92", the Chinese standard Sidearm. Step #1 - getting the necessary files: Open "/mods/bf2/objects_server.zip", look for the weapon you want to mod in "/weapons/handheld/" and copy the folder called "chpis_qsz92" to your working directory. Step #2 - cleaing up the workspace: Remove the subdirectories called "ai"﻿, "Animations" and "meshes" as well as the files called "AnimationSystem1p.inc", "AnimationSystem3p.inc" and "Weapon.desc". Step #3 - naming the weapon: Rename the files "chpis_qsz92.con" and "chpis_qsz92.tweak" to something else, since I'm building a flaregun, I called them "deecyne_flaregun.com" and "deecyne_flaregun.tweak". Step #4 - naming the weapon cont'd: Go up a directory and change the name of the directory (which is: "chpis_qsz92") to the name of your ".con" and ".tweak" files, then change back into the directory and make the files *writeable*. Step #5 - changing the weapon's templates: Now open up the "deecyne_flaregun.con" file in a text editor and change this: ObjectTemplate.create GenericFireArm chpis_qsz92 to ObjectTemplate.create GenericFireArm deecyne_flaregun and include chpis_qsz92.tweak to include deecyne_flaregun.tweak now, remove the following line: GeometryTemplate.create BundledMesh chpis_qsz92 Step #6 - saving your changes: Save the file and close it. Then open "deecyne_flaregun.tweak". Step #7 - tweaking your weapon: The changes you will have to make to the "deecyne_flaregun.tweak" depend on the things you want to accomplish. I'm trying to make a flaregun, so my changes would be: ObjectTemplate.ammo.nrOfMags 8 ObjectTemplate.ammo.magSize 15 to ObjectTemplate.ammo.nrOfMags 2 ObjectTemplate.ammo.magSize 45 as well as: ObjectTemplate.itemIndex 2 to ObjectTemplate.itemIndex 1 Since I'm not using a knife, I'm utilizing the empty slot for the flaregun, you might need to adjust the *itemIndex* to your needs. These are just a few settings, you might need / want to change a lot more, maybe the damage or deviation, killmessage - it's all in there and waiting to be modded. Step #8 - changing the projectile: Since this is a flaregun, we'll have to adjust the projectile that gets fired by the weapon: ObjectTemplate.projectileTemplate chpis_qsz92_Projectile becomes: ObjectTemplate.projectileTemplate deecyne_flaregun_Projectile and ObjectTemplate.create GenericProjectile chpis_qsz92_Projectile becomes: ObjectTemplate.create GenericProjectile deecyne_flaregun_Projectile Step #9 - adjusting the damage: It's a flaregun and, while these weapons are able to inflict damage in real-life, this version won't be able to: ObjectTemplate.minDamage 8 ObjectTemplate.damage 20 gets changed to: ObjectTemplate.minDamage 0 ObjectTemplate.damage 0 Step #10 - changing the sound settings: Next step is to change the sound file template name to the one we use for the weapon, the easiest thing to do is to use the "search & replace" function of your text editor and replace: S_chpis_qsz92_ with S_deecyne_flaregun_ Don't forget to save the file in the meantime! Note on Steps #11 - #13: You only need to follow the next few steps if you want your weapon to have a different projectile. If you just wanted to clone a weapon, you're done now and should move to step #14. Step #11 - modding the projectile (appearance): This section isn't yet done. Currently, the following is planned: * discuss how to change the projectile's appearance Step #12 - modding the projectile (speed): * discuss how to change the projectile's speed Step #13 - modding the projectile (timetolive): * discuss how to change the projectile's timetolive Step #14: Finally, save all the open files, close them, then put them into "/mods/yourmod/objects_server.zip/Weapons/handhelds". Attach your new weapon to a kit (make sure to use the right name) and fire up the game to see how the weapon works for you. final words and modded files: A huge "thank you" goes out to Harry from #bfeditor on irc://irc.gamesurge.net/ who helped me with just about everything.